Together again
by MissJulia96
Summary: My thoughts after 5x20. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.


One-shot Together again

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The owners are FOX and Hart Hanson.

Category: Romance

Rating: T

Pairings: Hodgela

Summary: My thoughts after 5x20. Hope you enjoy it.

A/N: Sorry if some things are not exactly right, I'm from Germany.

Hodgins POV

I can't believe it. I actually married Angela. Ok, maybe it was when we were at the police station in jail but nonetheless it was great. When I woke up this morning I thought it was just a normal day. Get up; get ready, go to work, maybe a case and grieving over Angela. But now it was better than everything I could have ever imagined.

The first time we tried to marry it failed because she was still married to a guy with whom she jumped over a broom stick. Then we tried to find him with the help of a private detective. We found him some time later and after a while he was willing to sign the divorce papers. On the day where he should have gone back home Cam slept with him. After we found out we had a big argument and broke up. The time while we were separated I went on a few dates. Angela had a short relationship with her now ex-ex girlfriend and just a few months ago she was with Wendell. She even thought she was pregnant by him. I had offered her my help but after she found out she was not pregnant that dissolved into thin air.

And now I have her back. As my wife, the woman that wants to spend the rest of my life with me, the woman I want to have children with. And here we are driving in my car back to my house as husband and wife just waiting to celebrate it.

Angela POV

I'm married. Who would have thought that something like that could ever happen? Sure, I wanted to marry him before but…who cares what I wanted years ago. All what matters right now is that I love my Hodgie and that I won't let him go ever again. Of course we had some bad times as a couple. But who doesn't? Nobody is perfect and can do everything right. I am just happy to have him back.

I can't remember a time when I was this happy. Sure I had my moments but nothing was felt like this in a long time. In jail we talked about everything. Our former relationship, why we broke up and what we did wrong. We came to the conclusion that, even if we did broke up we still loved each other and that that was all that mattered to us. So we decided to marry. In jail. Of course it wasn't a normal wedding, but we are not normal. It was just the two of us, the police officer who got us in prison and the man who married us. It was beautiful.

After the wedding ceremony we got into his car where we are now and are driving back to his mansion to celebrate our new life as husband and wife.

Third POV

Angela and Hodgins were driving in a comfortable silence in his car. Their hands were joined on Angela's lap and Jack's free hand was on the wheel his eyes were on the street. Neither of them said anything. They could talk even without saying a word to each other.

As soon as they parked and were out of the car their lips were glued to the other. Stumbling they made their way into his house. They parted for a short moment so that Hodgins could open the door. As soon as the door was opened the two were kissing again. With every minute it grew more and more passionate. They tried to get each other's clothes of while going upstairs.

At the end they made it both safely and naked to bed where Jack laid Angela softly down. He stared at her for a few minutes.

"Are you just going to stare at me the whole night?" Ange asked slightly amused.

"Tell me it's not a dream." He whispered.

"It's not. It's real, we are real." She said seriously. "But if you are not going to do anything soon you are wishing it was just a dream." Angela answered with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I will make you scream the whole night." Hodgins said and gave Angela a kiss. His hands travelled down her body, settling at her waist. A low moan escaped her lips when Jack sucked at her pulse point. The only thing that was heard the whole night was the sound of pure pleasure and satisfaction.

The next morning Hodgins was the first to wake up as he watched Angela sleeping. Not even half an hour later the woman beside Hodgins began to stir.

"Morning beautiful." He said lovingly. His body turned to her, his head rested on his elbow.

"Morning." Came the sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven." He replied.

"Why are you awake then?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore." By now Angela was wide-awake and she also had her head rested on her hand while she stared into Hodgins blue orbs.

"I love you." Hodgins said dreamily after a few moments of content silence.

"I know. I love you too." She said and leaned over to kiss him. He reciprocated immediately. The lack of oxygen grew and they had to separate.

"Do you still want a family? You know 1000 kids like you told me once?" asked Jack.

"Of course. You are the only person I could image to have children with." She told him honestly.

"Good. That's good."

"Mhhm. Maybe we should practice a little before we start." Ange said and smiled seductively at him. That was the only hint Hodgins needed and he captured her lips again in a hot wet kiss. Little did they know that there was no need for practice any longer.

The End.

A/N2: My thoughts about 5x20. Right know my favourite pairing from bones is Hodgela with whole BB drama. Love Angela&Hodgins. Please R&R. ;-)


End file.
